pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/W PnH Arena Monk
This is a very common build in the arena´s and CM/AB at the moment, it pewpews stupid hexstack-metatrash-necros and mesmers. please discuss and edit if you see any formatting problems. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 08:11, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Dwayna's kiss is kind of bad without Healer's Boon. Ricky vantof 08:12, 16 January 2009 (EST) :: This build is awesome in current meta, especially the combination of vig spirit, ps and dwayna's kiss as it often sums up to ~120 heath gained, not inculdig DF and patient spirit itself. Combining this versatile healing power with the best cond/hex removal in the game makes the whole build pretty leet tbh. I Predict A Riot (zomg!) 08:25, 16 January 2009 (EST) This should be TA-only in heavy-physical builds. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:02, 16 January 2009 (EST) disciplined stance needs moar[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']] 08:30, 16 January 2009 (EST) : /agree, but i hurd variants told us alot. I Predict A Riot (zomg!) 08:34, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::Well i could put it in the main bar as well, but i prefered shield bash myself... in combination with guardian it is decent antimelee and doesnt require another att spread. but well discuss it and change it if you think it is more viable. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 08:36, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::Disciplined and Shield Bash should be enough anti-melee for yourself. Just kite more. Guardian is more helpful for removing melee pressure off of allies. '10:43, 16 January 2009' :::::Primal Rage says hi to kiters. Then kicks them in the balls with Bull's.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:05, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::::: I agree. Kiting is not a real option, besides rangers will trigger shield bash from a distance and continue beating on you even while you are kiting. This build is nice as a support healer or when your team is set for heavy pressure and survivng a long time is not an option. Pressure rolls this even with disciplined stance, so I would prefer to keep it in the build.--User:MindMaze|07:41, 14 March 2009]] Dwayna's Kiss? Is this skill really necessary with that much hex removal? TedTheFarmer 11:37, 16 January 2009 (EST) : you need a skill to make red bars go up and this one is the strongest in this case. you can first heal em when he has hexes on and then remove them or heal em when he only has enchantments on, too. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 11:59, 16 January 2009 (EST) :^ Also, what else would you use instead of dwaynas? Healing Whisper, Words of Comfort, Orison of Healing? Though those can self heal, their healing potential is rather Meh.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:09, 16 January 2009 (EST) I made a very similar version of this build and it works well, the only problem I found was a lack of self heal - but if you use your defensive skill (stances, return, etc) properly then it can keep your team alive and clean of conditions and hexes - helps them beat the other team which helps you. WoH, i find, isn't enough against the new hexes, and really encourages me to mindlessly redbar. HareeMuh 13:44, 16 January 2009 (EST) Discipined Stance I removed Shield Bash from the main bar as it is really a more viable choice to pick Disciplined Stance and spread your atts instead of using Shield Bash. Shield Bash is now in Variants instead. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 20:01, 16 January 2009 (EST) TA Tag I say drop it. Most TA teams already have enough hex-removal and WoH is pretty much necessary there. Ricky vantof 06:44, 17 January 2009 (EST) :You run it with another healer. Tab 06:45, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::You actually run it with a offensive team where you roll them before they roll you. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:04, 17 January 2009 (EST) :::one pnh healer with an offensive team? ive never seen that setup, its always been either a derv healer with it or another mo/w. occasionally a necro as the other, but those teams are easy to roll. Gringo 11:07, 17 January 2009 (EST) :::^ i should expand. my point was that if you run it with all offense, once you CANT wipe the other team fast enough youll lose because youll have a monk who cant tolerate pressure all too well. he'll just get trained down with rend or rigor. Gringo 11:15, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::::PS, this is actually ran by quite many in TA, sometimes as a main healer and sometimes as a supporter (Instead of Smiter) or just used in the basic Dervish spikke build (which is ran by you Gringo) where you allready have a powerhealer:) Massive 11:56, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::yea me and every joe and their uncle, fuckers keep stealing it. Saint 11:57, 27 January 2009 (EST) PS: added an aditional Optional since they is mostly used whit Balanced Stance:) Massive 12:02, 27 January 2009 (EST) mainbar looks strange now...Illoyon 16:16, 14 February 2009 (EST) : i changed the mainbar back to normal. whoever is editing around my builds should at least discuss that here. i forgot where the page history button is so i dont know and i am not eager to care about it anyways, just dont edit around kthxbye. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 08:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) stop making holy veil an optional skill, you simply need it to stand against shame or diversion. deny hexes is a nice skill in combination with df skills, but it still is useless against the abovementioned skills if replacing hv. [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot']] eeeek! 03:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I was thinking Deny over Veil, but preveiling is better then removing hex stacks when you already have a skill that does that. I think. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 17:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :lol revert war.. --'-Chaos-' 18:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Is CoP a viable option in place of divert? I think if you keep veil up on yourself and use CoP to counter bs hexes like LC, VoR, BF, etc. The only downside would be the e-management, but then again rend/rip can easily ruin the small window of near-free heals from DS. So.. is CoP a good variant? --BlazingBurdy 17:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::WTF is CoP?--Goldenstar 17:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Contemplation of Purity (skill, 5e, 10r). --BlazingBurdy 17:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Cry of Pain, the big deal in PvE atm. Also, learn to abbreviate, Blazing. That's like saying Ursan and meaning some PvP build. --'-Chaos-' 17:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Seeing how he is the one that abbreviated, I guess he's right actually :/ Brandnew. 17:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) better as a mo/a, unless running wod. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :My that's a dumb attribute spread... 11+1+1 healing prayers and you will get extra attribs. Misery Says Moo 21:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::You only get one point in Prot, which hits no Breaks FrostytheAdmin 22:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::If you get weakness you'll still have a 5 second guardian. Also, your attributes will look less faggy. Moush 04:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Counters Edited counters instead of general or obvious counters.--[[User:Xamoro|'X'a''''''m'o'r'''o]] 04:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Re-editing counters, Diversion is too obvious as the skill shuts down nearly every build. In addition, it is part of caster hate.--[[User:Xamoro|'''X'a'm''''''o'r'''o]] 05:00, 11 March 2009 (UTC) you don't need guardian. If you do, your build doesn't have enough defense/is bad. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 09:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) you have not enough defence if you take guardian? sounds a bit strange...Illoyon 00:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :guardian isnt necessary to win in ta i think--Relyk 06:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::with how it's going caster whore, and a mesmer/ranger on the other team will interrupt it anyways if they have a melee guy, yea you may have a point. RA, yes.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more "good" Paragon]] 09:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Divine Spirit Is this necessary? I mean, 10 second every 60 doesn't seem to great to me.--Wingsy 20:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :TBH i don't use it, i bring SoR instead of dkiss and mend touch instead of DS--Goldenstar 20:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :It's really just for the synergy between deny hexes and a long recharge divine favor skill --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 21:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think it does bettah with Contemplation of Purity and Cure Hex/Dwaynas for red-barring. I also like going /A for return cuz I can invest less in it and more in DF; plus, the new nerf to stances suxxorz! --BlazingBurdy 16:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::There are a lot of Variants to this build, feel free to add them to the list if you want to. I personaly dont play this with Divine Spirit but Signet of Rejuvenation and either Cure Hex or Dismiss Condition for some additional redbar pushups, but thats really a question of preferences. the build as it is posted in the main bar works brilliant but needs some practise. and i agree, the nerf of almost all stances hurt badly, that was a blow to all monks i guess. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 13:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) RA Tag I don't see this build working in RA. If you don't get heavy hex people against you, you're screwed. DK and PS isn't enough to keep people up, not at least in the few games i tried this build. Though i was little unlucky and we didn't face more than 1-2 conditions and hexes per game so PnH was kinda useless. Remove the tag? 12:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :People run PnH a lot in RA tbh. Misery Says Moo 12:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::and it works a charm... I love having a PnH with me, Specially cos of all the VoR, Emp, IP hexes run there... keeps em off for more hammer time!Anwyn 13:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not saying this build doesn't work against teams with Me and/or Necro or other condition/hex heavy professions/builds. My point was that Dwayna+Patient isn't enough (energy efficient, 10e every 3 secs on single target for same/less healing what WoH does) redbarring when multiple targets NEED redbarring against teams with mainly/only pure dmg builds (shock axe, hammer war, air ele, derv etc). It could be that i'm too used to the WoH build and just use this one wrongly though. 09:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And also, it's RA... sometimes you face a team full of defy pain 0 out 0 in warriors, sometimes full caster hate, sometimes full melee hate. And what not. There is no real meta in RA and will you have anything usefull to remove with PnH will be based purely on luck. (yes, i've got many 10 streaks without seeing a single anti melee or caster hex) 10:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sprint A good monk NEEDS a sprint in any PVP. Good bar but can't get to fights fast enough and avoid rushes. NEEDS a speed increase imo 13:35, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :you are such an amazing troll <3 Brandnew 13:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) loleth [[User:Tyseyh|'Tyseyh']] ''talk'' 21:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Change That is looking better....you can drop DS now and have a spare slot....take a speed boost maybe. 23:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Rather run signet of rejuv or balanced stance. Drah McNinja 23:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :And why do you need a speed boost in arenas? 02:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Votes Don't know what the policy is on getting votes removed, but currently the ones on this are terrible, really they are. This is at least equal if not better (dshot...) than woh in TA in many builds, and in RA it beats the fact that every other char is a VoR mes or a PS sin. PnH monks are actually pretty amazing. Mo/A is probably better in TA, RA they're about equal. 14:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :If you want to have votes removed you should do it like this; #Contact the voter on his/het talkpage about his/her vote. #Explain why their vote is wrong if they refuse to change it #Go to the admin noticeboard (which can be found in the navigation bar to the left) and complain about their votes so an admin/bm will remove them. Everyone just skips steps one and two though Brandnew 14:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :It's in great anyway so it's barely worth the effort combating retardation. Misery Says Moo 14:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::If it falls out of great we have to do some vote balancing then.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 14:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Bonetti's Defense That slot should really be an optional for the main stances, because Bonetti's isn't a majority use. Optional Slot and underneath Bonetti's Defense, disciplined etc.--Wingsy 23:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, bonetti's is used by the majority of people. it can be incredible energy management, and you get a longer lasting stance for 0 attributes. Drah 23:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :From my experience, nearly all TAers run balanced and bonetti's now. I suppose in RA its optional. 23:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::There is a problem with Bonetti's that you have to get enough adren. BEFORE the KD lock. I still like it cause a good monk can avoid it and that is why a good speed boost will help. 23:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::? Drah 23:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yah I guess...just make sure you get it off before the bull...again good monk needed. 00:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::If you see a war about to use bulls and you are kiting press escape, you'll stop moving and it will miss. 01:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like Bonetti's as the only stance, in that situation I prefer Disciplined, but it is personal preference. Misery Says Moo 06:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nice thanks for the pointer. It's hard cause you always have the tendency to run away. Then again how do you know that the skill Bull will be used and not Enraging Charge? 10:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::lol? Is this a joke?19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 13:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No, but is has been resolved... :)Anwyn 13:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) WHAT Well if you change this why not go with ME and take Leech Signet? This was suppose to be a /war. hmmmm 10:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Nerfed Makes ths rather baed now probably... will test it but i guess this is dead in the arenas now. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 00:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Doubt it, still the best hex removal in the game. FrostytheAdmin 00:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Still quite a good skill, but i wouldnt say its the best in Arenas anymoar... Massive 13:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's still viable, but LC's still too good vs everything in both 4v4 and 8v8. Just my two cents. Additionally, 12 second condition removal is ftl. DW will own you in mere seconds without a viable form of condition removal. --BlazingBurdy 00:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Dismiss > Dwayna's ;o Brandnew 10:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Problem with taking out Dwayna's Kiss is that you lose a huge amount of healing. Vig S can't do everything. and Patient is good, but you really need the healing of DKiss. Spamming a condition removal for 80hp (with Devine Favor) is just going to om nom nom your energy. At least Dkiss has wider uses, and can get huge. Dismiss for Devine Spirit might be good, I've run the build without the energy management, and it's tight, but doable. I do think the nerf hit this really hard, especially on the RA/TA front (perhaps enough to make it no longer viable). Third Incarnate 00:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I haven't seen this used in RA for weeks... 00:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Agreed at lack of play. Mainly WoH's atm as the amount of people with hex stacks have dropped. But not really nerfed, its just fallen out of the play. --Wingsy 10:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Faintheartedness, Parasitic Bond, Empathy, Diversion, LC, WK, VoR, Insidious Parasite, Blurr Vision, Freezing Gust (shall I continue?)... --BlazingBurdy 12:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah but PnH's problem in arenas has always been the lack of raw healing power. If you're forced to take extra condition removal your healing power will drop even further, and though a 12-second recharge removal of all hexes on someone with a 1/4 second cast is still pretty powerful, it's not going to help you if your team get wiped by warriors simply bashing people (and warriors are popular as ever in arenas). 12:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::This doesnt work. Im getting owned by eles. Patient spirit, just doesnt keep me alive. 09:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Healing Breeze over Guardian? Really?--Wingsy 15:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :many people bring self defense skills, and stances are good enough for not bringing guardian. and the bar needs more healing with pnh/patient nerfs, and heal breeze is like a 270 heal for 10 energy. Gringo 15:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking this should lose all tags other than TA. Misery Says Moo 15:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::its better in RA then in TA, where people stack hexes or do an entire chain on one target (like sins). Gringo 15:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::But your arguments about Guardian kind of go down the shitter bbz. Also, why would you ever run this in AB or CM? Misery Says Moo 16:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::cuz no one knows how to tag. why prot when you can heal Gringo 16:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Prot is better to save damage rather than try and get it back.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::please teach me how to play plz :( Gringo 16:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No plz don't take it the wrong way....--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::say you guardian, its up for 5-6 seconds vs a melee. thats time for like 4 hits max, which means youll block 2 of them. you just spent 2 energy to block around 50 damage, or you can use patient and heal yourself for 105 for the same energy. thats how i view it. in RA there wont always be two physicals sitting on the same target so i honestly think guardian is zzz, you can just use bonettis to get around hammer. wall o' text. Gringo 17:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I know I am not new. I was just saying that when you use patient the player has to be down that much first otherwise it is a waste. I would rather throw SoA on and let it do the work so I can heal someonelese who needs it. I agree on the stance. Sucks that you can get stuck with bad players.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::i would agree with you if RA was about pressure. its really mostly about players bringing raw damage builds and just getting on someone, so its more likely that 1-2 people's bars are going down at a time, not all 4 like in TA from apply/corrupt/warrior. Gringo 17:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::you cant use on bonettis against sin chains or spikes on other teammates--Relyk 23:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Made me really sad that when I got called bad for running HB way before people thought running it was good. 01:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :why would bad people calling you bad make you sad? Gringo 02:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::This build's bad, tbh. Breeze over guardian? Not everyone in RA brings their own block. 12 second PnH is fail.. Blind and weakness are extremely common in this meta, so I'd rather take spotless and LS for better "over-time" removals along with VS. Redbarring's not anywhere nearly as important in RA as spammable condition removals and strong hex removals. Veil + Spotless does the job just fine. --BlazingBurdy 20:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::love pvx's good playerbase! how about you run spotless (lol), and we can leave this up for everyone else. Gringo 20:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just learn to remove hexes/conditions that absolutely have to be removed (such as blind on a melee) at the right time. If you see an ele cast B-surge on a melee, get rid of the condition..in other words...learn field awareness. Pre-protting saves loads of energy. You just have to get good at it. 01:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ive been uinsg tihs for a wilhe, vrey etfefcvie at cnopig wtih pussrere. :you are too obvious. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Great?! Why is this great? no red bar, breeze over guardian?? plus, i don't see any survivability what so ever besides bonetti's. And also bonetti's? seriously? learn to e-manage and bring disciplined. why not just preveil and forget pnh altogether. I don't mean to bashbut this is bad, this should be "Good" at the very best Danyale 03:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ok just a few things. First, thanks for your input. Second, no. what do you mean "no redbar". vigorous will completely take away pressure from things like poison and a lot of damage. patient + dwaynas (when combined with pnh/vig) is epic redbar. bonnettis is a 7 second stance that gives you a shitload of energy. and last i checked, its an optional spot, so you can bring guardian if you want, many of us do not need it and would rather healing breeze so we can use bonettis and then keep spearing while HB and vigorous heal us. Gringo 03:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Did someone just say Healing Breeze > Guardian? 00:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How is PNH Great? Spotless + LS = same + better heals and condition/hex removals that this garbage. --BlazingBurdy 21:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :It is useful in the fact that it can get rid of stacks, not just 1 or 2 and it can do it all in one go. Whilst the skills you mentioned are good, PnH does it instantly e.g. without using two spells and a quick cast time. It also prots the person it si on for a small duration afterwards, effectively stopping reapplication. ----~Short 21:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Spotless doesn't target yourself. When you have, say, Soul Bind, Faintheartedness, Defile Defenses, Deep Wound and Bleeding on one ally, you'll remember why you bring PnH on your bar. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :PnH is a great pressure-relieve skill. You should really try the build before you go theorising about what will work and what is better. This bar is commonly ran one, clearly it must be doing something right.--Wingsy 01:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Burdy, you're a fucking autist and you're always wrong. Stop posting pls. Life Guardian 01:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Dear Life Guardian, ura boss. Nao let me suck your cawk under a bridge.--BlazingBurdy 05:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Energy There seems to be to much of it. Your not really spamming anything so I don't see the point of Divine Spirit, Bonnetii's should be enough for energy management wise. Thoughts?Consitini 06:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :vigorous spirittttt. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 16:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Your not really spamming that either. Just a big dump in your energy every now and then which bonetiis can easily recover.Consitini 23:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::not if no one is attacking you. plus, if they have energy denial, its nice to divine and just spam for 10 seconds,. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Having strippable e-management 1/6th of the time is not very reassuring to me. I'd take veil + Spotless over deny+divine. Any. day! --BlazingBurdy 05:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, you are bad. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion, Divine Spirit is mainly here to have a recharging Divine Favor favor skill, so Deny Hexes removes a hex^^ (but if you take the Healing Breeze variant, I suppose it can help too^^) 19:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::actually you do need e-management considering the lack of woh=more energy spent on heals [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::On a good team everyone should have a self heal anyway--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::....You're joking I hope.--TahiriVeila 03:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::A good team should be composed of big damage and heals. Self-heals would get in the way of big damage. I'm speaking very generally. But if I see a Warrior using Healing Signet...I either Ragequit, rage at the warrior, or neglect him/her. 04:13, 17 January 2010 ::::::I usually just ignore it and go about wiping the other team with well-placed Archer's Signet'd Concussion Shots, but whatever works. :> ··· Danny So Cute 04:51, 17 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::I had a good team where all of the players had survival skills. We ended up getting 25 wins (I was monking). The thing we lacked was shutdown from a mesmer, ranger or necro but the team stayed strong with higher damage and 1-2 skills of self defence or self heals.Consitini 09:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Guardian I heard, that in RA, Guardian is law. Bonetti's only affects you, not your casters. 20:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you're retarded. šBenTbh› 20:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you should explain why instead of calling him/her "retarded" Ben... ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::why don't you mention that there is a PvP version instead of calling an IP retarded?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Guardian is an optional. Most/much of the damage is focused on the monk, and if it isn't, then it tends to be easy to just heal through with raw spell power. --''Chaos'' -- 20:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::In a team with all 80AL+'s, maybe I'd go for the monk. Else, I go for mesmers, necros, assassins, dervishes, and YES, EVEN WARRIORS if I know monks are carrying two or more self-blocking stances they usually do... and I see it about 90% of all monks in RA these days. Also, PnH in RA sucks! I'd rather run spotless + LS than this vetted build. --BlazingBurdy 01:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::That's fine, no one is making you run it.--Wingsy 13:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only time I ran it was when it was OP'd with the recharge of 7s. --BlazingBurdy 14:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::A 5 second Guardian (6 assuming you switch to prot staff each cast) is not a very efficient use of energy if you have to cast on recharge on your squishies. It's better to just preprot with patient and hope your fellow RAers know how to kite and/or bring self-defense skills.--Cammy 07:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::a missed kd, dismember or failing sin spike chain + avoided autoattacks for 5e sounds pretty fucking great to me.FMK- 08:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::gurdian can be heavy on energy if maintaining it on one char, but this builds needs the enchantments up to push red bar with dwayanas otherwise its a weak spell. Also I would never rely on "fellow RAers" kiting, I've seen water eles with snares not kite. Anyways this has enough red bar to push out heals, if used correctly and guardian is a very strong skill to bring. Theoretically 50% less dmg from melee on a target for 5-6 seconds is good, in my books. Really if you have guardian and vig spirit on a squishy you wont need to heal all that much on that char, maybe a patient every now and then or a dwayanas if being spiked. This also has the e management for maintaining gurdian.Consitini 09:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) This makes me sad http://i573.photobucket.com/albums/ss179/novip/gw157.jpg [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 22:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Tell them lp. --Frosty 23:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) This is my fav build for RA ^ ^ Viable now ? More mesmers (hexes),less assassins (pure damage)? the only drawback I can see is because mesmers drain your energy alot now,so...any pro monk running this ? [[http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lassta Lass]] 14:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I see alot of PnH monks in RA as of lately, but even they're struggling with Mind Surgers. They can eat your energy in a matter of seconds if not stopped in time. Rangers, rupt Mesmers, and Hammer Warriors are the best defense vs. them. --BlazingBurdy 05:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::-5e spear and shield set is the best defense against them imo.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 09:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I use this build or a slight variant of it every time I run a Monk in RA. PnH is ridiculously good against all the heavy hexing, though I usually run Protector's Defense as well because melee tend to destroy me if I don't get a team that can finish off an e-denial Mesmer fast enough. Riomanin 12:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: These is no such skill as Mind Surge. You are referring to Energy Surge i guess. --MP5navy 17:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Mind Wrack + E.Surge = Mind Surge. It's a very simple concept; just add common sense. --BlazingBurdy 08:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC)